narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sharingan
|jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai |clan=Uchiha Clan, Ōtsutsuki Clan |debut manga=12 |debut anime=5 |shippuden=No |novel debut=Naruto Jinraiden: The Day the Wolf Howled |debut game=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |debut movie=Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow |ova debut=Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! |media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie |kekkeimora=No |top= }} The is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members.Chapter 12, page 7 Derived from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Rinne Sharingan, its own individual form first manifested in her grandson Indra Ōtsutsuki, the ancestor of the Uchiha clan. It later became regarded as one of the , along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan.Third Databook, page 313 Abilities Due to the many abilities it grants the user, the Sharingan is also called .First Databook, page 193 The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the and the .Chapter 26, page 13 The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them.Chapter 361, page 17 They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. Sharingan can see chakra through solid surfaces such as cave pillars.Chapter 579, pages 9-10 The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, however it can't see chakra as well as the Byakugan. It also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movementsChapter 246, page 19 or mimic something like pencil movements.Chapter 41, pages 16-17 In the anime, the Sharingan is also able to see through thick fogNaruto: Shippūden episode 15 and other vision-impairing screens.Naruto: Shippūden episode 356 As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement.Chapter 230, pages 8-10 However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorise ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques, much like Sasuke Uchiha's Lion Combo. In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. A prime example is Rock Lee's brand of taijutsu. While Sasuke was able to copy some of Lee's moves, they put a much more significant strain on him since he hadn't trained nearly as much as Lee had. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce techniques dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties.Chapter 26, pages 14-16 More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where a powerful summon like MandaChapter 363, page 11 or even a tailed beast may be controlled, the latter considered a defining trait; however, only Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha have achieved this feat. It has been stated by Madara that the beasts were slaves to those with the blessed eyes.Chapter 501, page 8 When this was used against Manda and the Nine-Tails, their eyes took on the tomoe pattern of the users' Sharingan while under hypnotic influence. In a similar manner, one can enter a jinchūriki's subconscious to effectively suppress the tailed beast's chakra.Chapter 309, page 2 While this control can be absolute when used on a single target, when cast on multiple ones, it becomes increasingly difficult to maintain said control, giving chance for stronger targets like the tailed beasts to temporarily break free in certain instances.Chapter 501, page 8Chapter 567, page 7 The hypnotic ability coupled with the other aspects of the Sharingan can make the user appear as if they can "see the future". First, the user must perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, they suggest an action to the opponent such as hand seals for a technique that the opponent and Sharingan user already know and copy that. With these things done, the user can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the Sharingan's genjutsu to confuse or delay them. As with other genjutsu, genjutsu cast by the Sharingan are capable of putting an opponent to sleep, inducing paralysis, replaying memories to someone else via genjutsu,Chapter 386, pages 4-11Chapter 590, pages 5-17Chapter 606, pages 12-14 or creating various illusions to deceive someone or torture the person. The potency of the Sharingan's illusion is dependent on the user's knowledge and skill with implementing genjutsu. Two Sharingan users are also able to free each other from other forms of genjutsu by first using genjutsu on each other, allowing them to enter their comrades mind and free each other from the genjutsu.Chapter 585, page 13 In addition, more rarely used by the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan can allow the user to perform two very powerful and unique genjutsu: Izanagi and Izanami, which alters or decide one's destiny, respectively. Using Izanagi, the user can warp reality for a short amount of time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality, thus escaping death and rewriting destiny; although to make use of this technique to its full extent, the user must have the DNA of both the Uchiha and Senju.Chapter 497, page 9Chapter 510, page 10 Izanami, on the other hand, is a genjutsu that traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding their five senses;Chapter 581, page 16-17 this technique was specifically created to counter anyone who would abuse Izanagi's ability to alter their destiny, by forcing the victims to relive the situation over and over until they accept it and cease using Izanagi. Both techniques have been labelled kinjutsu, because use of either causes the eye that performed Izanagi or Izanami to close forever. Although the Sharingan consumes the user's chakra while active, the amount of chakra that the user must exert is so insignificant that they can keep it active constantly. In fact, Itachi Uchiha was so masterful with the Sharingan that he was able to keep it active for most of the time, only once deactivating it after using Tsukuyomi on Sasuke and Kakashi, as well as Amaterasu to escape Jiraiya, due to exhaustion. However, when a Sharingan is transplanted to a non-Uchiha, the chakra drain is significant, leading them to cover it up when not in use. This seems to be circumvented by acquiring Senju cells in order to boost their vitality.Chapter 478, pages 11-12 Stages The Sharingan's power, because of its ties to the Curse of Hatred, is both a blessing and a curse. The moment that an Uchiha comes to know a powerful emotion towards someone, such as love and friendship, a stressful or emotional condition brought out from losing that precious person causes the brain to release a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves while transforming the eyes into Sharingan. However, it was shown by Sarada Uchiha that this powerful surge of emotional energy to awaken the Sharingan can be positive, such as a strong desire to reunite that close person.Chapter 700+4, page 16 Due to this, Tobirama Senju defines it as the .Chapter 619, pages 14-15 After its initial activation, the Sharingan may be used freely, although it is possible for an Uchiha to lose memory of such an event and not reactivate it until through willpower years later.Chapter 403, page 11Chapter 27, page 4 When the Sharingan is first activated by a user, it has a different number of around the central pupil, varying between users.Chapter 242, page 18 The wielder of the Sharingan, through continued use and training, changes its form further, which involves the eye maturing fully until it has three tomoe. As the Sharingan develops, the user gains heightened abilities through the heightened ocular sense. For example, they can at least copy hand movements with one tomoe, predict a person's movement and copy techniques with two and completely use the Sharingan's abilities when it is fully matured. From what characters have noted, this dōjutsu apparently "glows" in the dark.Chapter 507, page 12Chapter 602, page 1 True to its name, the Sharingan and its derived forms have shown the ability to spin.Chapter 456, page 8 It is shown that when a person awakens their Mangekyō Sharingan without a fully matured Sharingan, their Sharingan will automatically mature while developing into a Mangekyō Sharingan.Chapter 605, page 4 Receiving the Sharingan The Sharingan needs to be activated by the user when they are faced with a difficult circumstanceChapter 242, pages 16-18 or placed under emotional stress.Chapter 403, pages 10-11 It is also possible to transplant Sharingan from one person to another as noted the case of Kakashi Hatake who received his Sharingan from his former comrade, Obito Uchiha.Chapter 243, pages 16-18 Madara Uchiha noted that an individual needs to possess two Sharingan in order to bring out the eye's true potential.Chapter 602, page 15 A Sharingan transplanted into a non-Uchiha, like Kakashi, cannot be deactivated and requires him to use more chakra than an Uchiha would, covering the eye with his headband to conserve chakra while resting for long periods after extensive use in battle. Apparently, if a living Uchiha gives away their Sharingan, they will still have a link to the detached eye, and will be able to "see" what the eye sees in some instances, though this seems to be limited to a certain range.Chapter 604, pages 17-19 This also holds true for the recipient of the eye.Chapter 651, pages 2-4 In a similar way, Danzō Shimura had a Sharingan instead of his normal right eye, that he gained from Shisui Uchiha, which he kept hidden under his bandages.Chapter 459, page 15 Danzō also possessed ten Sharingan in his right arm, which were kept sealed until he needed them.Chapter 475, page 17 It is also possible to transplant it to animals, as Itachi did to Shisui's Sharingan with one of his crows.Chapter 550, page 3 However, if an Uchiha gives their Sharingan to another member of the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan can be deactivated and therefore, would not need to be covered up to conserve chakra. Beyond the Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan The Mangekyō Sharingan gives the user's eyes enhanced might to the standard Sharingan's generic abilities and access to powerful techniques. Using the Mangekyō Sharingan puts strain on the user's eyes and erodes their vision, eventually causing blindness. This can be prevented by transplanting another pair of Mangekyō Sharingan from a close relative, such as a sibling. The newly acquired Mangekyō Sharingan looks like a merger of both eyes and is dubbed the . Obtaining the Rinnegan This dōjutsu has been shown to be able to change into the Rinnegan. This was demonstrated by Madara Uchiha, who noted that after he acquired Hashirama Senju's DNA at the Valley of the End and integrated the DNA into his wounds, the dōjutsu did not awaken until he was near death.Chapter 606, page 13 This information was seemingly written on the Stone Monument of the Uchiha located in the Naka Shrine.Chapter 560, pages 16-18 Sasuke Uchiha was able to awaken the Rinnegan in his left eye after acquiring half of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's power. Rinne Sharingan The Rinne Sharingan is the progenitor of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. This dōjutsu first manifested in Kaguya Ōtsutsuki after she ate the fruit of the Shinju. Madara, as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, was able to access the Rinne Sharingan after awakening his own Rinnegan and gaining proximity to the moon. Trivia * The kanji is also used in Rinnegan and Rinne Sharingan, potentially linking the three terms etymologically. * In the event of the user becoming unaware of having awakened the Sharingan and the Mangekyō Sharingan, they will not be able to access them until circumstances arise to "reawaken" them. * The blindness that comes from sacrificing a Sharingan is seemingly negated when the eye evolves: awakening the Rinnegan restored the sight in Madara's right eye, which he previously sacrificed for Izanagi following his battle with Hashirama in the Valley of the End. * Kishimoto stated in the third databook that if a Sharingan user and a Byakugan user were to mate, their offspring would have one Byakugan and one Sharingan. * In the anime, two of Sasori's hundred puppets are seen with what appears to be Sharingan.Naruto: Shippūden episode 26 * In Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, Menma, Naruto's counter-part, temporarily received the Sharingan in his right eye, while under Tobi's possession. * In the Naruto Collectible Card Game, several versions of Orochimaru are capable of using the Sharingan. References Jutsu classification:Dōjutsu de:Sharingan es:Sharingan he:שארינגאן id:Sharingan ka:შარინგანი ru:Шаринган